The Power of Love
by Feathercreek01
Summary: The main thing that Hinata Hyuga thinks about is a boy with dark black hair, jet black eyes, and a serious nature. Sasuke Uchiha. She knew that she would gladly give up her life for him. But when tragedy strikes, Hinata must choose to either carry on living or give in to her grief.


**It's about time that I should do something Naruto related…so yeah. No flames, please. Though I do welcome constructive criticism. **

The Hyuga heiress was in her bedroom, fiddling with her nails, her soft lavender eyes focused on nothing. It looked as if she didn't have a care in the world. However, her mind was a different thing. It whirled and whirled about thoughts of a boy. A boy that she loved. A boy with dark black hair, black eyes, and a serious face. The last survivor of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke Uchiha.

Ever since they were kids, Hinata had always looked at Sasuke, impressed by his superior talent and skill. Hinata tried not to be too noticeable, for Sasuke already had a bunch of fan girls trailing after him. One of them-a pink haired girl with a fiery temper named Sakura-bothered Hinata. She was always after Sasuke. Every day, at the Academy (Ninja School), Sakura would publicly humiliate a boy with spiky blond hair named Naruto, and would compliment and gush over Sasuke. And…well, it annoyed Hinata. She wished that people could control their feelings more.

Hinata snapped back to the present when she heard a soft knock at her door. Without Hinata's permission, the visitor stepped in. It was Hiashi, Hinata's father. He looked…mad? Hinata was confused why.

"Why are you idling here in your room? Get out!" Hiashi snapped. Hinata, bewildered, wondered why her father was acting like this. Usually, Hiashi was a kind man, and he rarely got mad. Then Hinata noticed the bottle in his hand. Hinata caught sight of the label on the bottle. The label read "BEER" in large letters. Hinata could barely believe it. Her father…drinking? She knew her father only drank on special occasions, like when Hinata became a Chunin. As far as Hinata knew, today was not a special occasion.

"What are you doing? Get out!" Hiashi raised his voice. Hinata quickly got out of her bed and walked out of her room. Hiashi stared at her until she was gone, making sure that she wasn't staying behind. When he was satisfied that she was gone, he went into her room and closed the door.

Hinata, looking around to see if any one was watching her, crept towards the door of her room.

Hinata tried to figure out why her father was drinking. Then, the answer hit her-her mother. Hoshi, her mother, had a disease that even Hokage Tsunade could not heal. Hiashi had loved her very much, and when she had died, Hiashi, well, fell apart. Hinata could imagine Hiashi drinking to escape his sorrows.

Hinata had also mourned at her mother's funeral. Hinata had been said to look like and resemble Hoshi, with the same blue hair and same kind nature. For the few months that passed after her mother's death, whenever a person remarked that Hinata took over her mother, Hinata would feel a strong pang of loss and grief. But, as a teenager, life for her went on, and she eventually recovered, and so did Hanabi.

It was dusk, and it was a beautiful sunset. Memories flooded over Hinata. She remembered the special beach, the holding hands, and their first kiss.

It had happened just two months ago. Sasuke had invited her over to eat dinner with him at a restaurant. Afterwards, Sasuke drove her to her house-at least that was what she thought he was driving her to. Instead, Sasuke drove her to a beach with no one there. Hinata was uneasy about it, but she finally gave in and walked across the beach.

They sat down on the beach, attempting to make small talk, but every time it would just fade to silence. Finally, Hinata offered her hand and Sasuke clutched it tightly. They watched the sunset, holding hands together.

Hinata could recall the sunset. It was the most beautiful one she had ever seen. There were the original sunset colors, but then there were random little stripes of pink, blue, and gold, and when the sun went down, the sunset was reflected onto the surface of the water.

Hinata had turned towards Sasuke. His face was illuminated by the sunset, the colors bathed onto his face. She quickly turned around when Sasuke caught her staring. She closed her eyes and thought about random little things until she felt the soft lips press against hers. Hinata immediately had opened her eyes and had seen Sasuke's face. Hinata had closed her eyes again and accepted the kiss.

At that time Hinata had never felt so at ease, so happy. At the Academy the next day, she was going over to hold hands with Sasuke, but he quickly had turned down the offer. Hinata couldn't figure out why. She also realized that Sasuke was quickly growing more distant, but she didn't know exactly why…

"Hey."

Hinata was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear it. She was wrenched out of the world of thoughts when she heard Hanabi's voice.

"Still thinking of your boyfriend?" Hanabi smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend," Hinata muttered. _Yet. _

"_Sure, _he isn't," Hanabi teased her.

"Shut up," Hinata retorted, her cheeks reddening. "How about you and Kasai? I've seen you with him."

Now it was Hanabi's turn to feel embarrassed. "I don't like him!" she answered hotly.

"Really?" Hinata asked her. "Then why do you talk to him in such a special way? And one time when you talked to him, why did your eyes light up so much?"

Hanabi sighed. "Fine, I do like him, and he likes me back," she mumbled.

"Boyfriend, hm?" Hinata raised her eyebrows.

"Of course not!" Hanabi shot back. "I'm too young."

"You're twelve, Hanabi. That's not too young. Some people get married at fifteen."

"Married?!" Hanabi sputtered.

Hinata chuckled. "It could happen."

"Not for a time, at least," Hanabi replied. "Hinata, you're seventeen."

"So?"

"It's about time for you to have a boyfriend, don't 'cha think?" Hanabi winked.

"I'm not even sure if Sasuke even likes me or not," Hinata murmured.

"Of course!" Hanabi sounded shocked. "He kissed you on the beach, remember?"

"How did you find out?" Hinata inquired, surprised.

"You told me."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Fine, I did." Hinata sighed. "But that was two months ago. And now he barely even talks to me."

"He barely talks to any one now," Hanabi countered. Her voice softened. "Believe me, Hinata, he likes you. He really does."

"How do you know?"

"Just…" Hanabi trailed off. "Just trust me." She looked at her watch. "Oh geez, I'm going to be late! See ya!"

"Late to what?" Hinata asked. "A date?"

Hanabi looked sheepishly at the ground. Hinata knew that she had guessed right. "Yeah, with Kasai," she muttered.

"Where's it at?"

"A restaurant."

Hinata's eyes lit up. "He's taking you out to dinner? Girl, you two are going to get serious pretty darn soon!"

Hanabi's eyes widened. "N-no, of course not!" she stammered.

"What's with the tongue twist?" Hinata asked innocently. "Has he been suggesting it to you?"

"I-I better go now," Hanabi answered.

As Hanabi left, Hinata felt bad for herself. She was happy for Hanabi, but she felt sad at her relationship. Why couldn't she have a boyfriend that loved her, like Kasai and Hanabi? Why couldn't she have a nice relationship with Sasuke?

Hinata remembered the words that Hanabi had told her. _"He likes you. He really does."_

_Oh Hanabi, I wish you are correct._

**I know that some people are going to get mad at me now, because I didn't do a HinaxNaru fanfic, but I felt like that pairing was too mainstream, and I felt like Sasuke and Hinata should have a chance at being together. Anyways, thanks for reading! Review please!**


End file.
